Heat Level in Watch Dogs 2
:This page is for the heat level in Watch Dogs 2. For the heat level in Watch Dogs, see here. The Heat Level is a gameplay mechanism in Watch Dogs 2, which triggers police response accordingly. Overview The Heat Level is a system that indicates how much the player is wanted by the police starting from low threat which is arrest to high threat which is lethal force. The Heat Level increases as more crimes are commited by the player. There are five triangles with an exclamation mark in them and with depending colours, a white triangle with white sidebar, this indicates the player has commited a crime but is not being chased by the authorities, on the other hand, if the triangle is red with black sidebar, this indicates the player is currently being chased by the police. The heat level will be cleared completely after a successful evasion from the authorities. If the player has outstanding heat levels, they will be slowly cleared one by one as time passes by without commiting another crime. Attracting the Police Due to the persistence presence of law enforcement in the streets, attracting a police attention is easy. If the player commits a crime, there is a chance a pedestrian may call the police and report him for a certain crime, depending the seriousness. A call will take only few seconds before authorities will be alerted and arrive on the scene. An another way to attract a police attention is simple commit a crime front of a police car or a police officer. Unlike in previous installment, pedestrians will not call the police that often. They will call the police if the player has repeatedly commited a crime (Punching up to 2-3 pedestrians in a time for example). Pedestrians will most likely call the police if they witness the protagonist: * Wield weapons on the street * Hurting or killing civilians * Fire weapons on the street * Use explosives on the street * Steal a car To cancel a 911 call, the player has to use distraction hacking ability, walk to a pedestrian and drop his or her phone, driving by them too close or aim a gun at them. If a patrol car or foot officer witnesses a crime on sight, they will immediately pursue the player and stop them by arresting them or using lethal force. If the player is losing them, patrol cars will drive around the player's area, looking for him. The following crimes will attract immediate police attention: * Wield weapons on the streets. * Harming and/or killing civilians. * Fire weapons on the streets. * Use explosives on the streets. * Stealing a vehicle. * Initiating blow pipe hacks. * Climbing ontop of police car. * Insulting a police officer. * Stealing a car and escaping from the Dealership with it. There are certain crimes which will NOT attract police attention but will only increase the heat level which are: * Repeatedly using hacks on a patrol car. * Killing police personnel by using certain hacks. Pursuit First Phase - 911 Callers At the first phase, Marcus has commited a crime which attracted an unwanted civilian attention, thus civilians begin to report him to the police by dialling 911. Marcus can stop the caller by approaching him and using a takedown action which will grab their phones and smash them, driving too close to them, aiming gun at them or using distraction hack. Shooting a witness caller may attract another civilian calling the police. If a patrol car witnesses Marcus commiting a crime on spot, this phase is skipped to second phase. If Marcus is on foot when the witness call finishes, phase 3 usually starts unless he is driving a car or has more than two heat levels. Second Phase - Police Pursuit During this phase, the police has located Marcus and are giving a chase. This phase is very common and happen a lot by police sight over witness calls. To evade a pursuit, Marcus has to break police line of sight by keeping a long distance from every patrol car for a few seconds. Using vehicle hacks is highly recommended during this phase as shooting will make the matters worse and escalate more heat levels, thus bringing tougher and larger police force. Once all visual contact on Marcus has been lost, the police will enter the third phase. If Marcus had one heat level and was on foot during witness call, the second phase is skipped to third phase. Third Phase - Search Mode During this phase, police has lost all visual contact of Marcus and are beggining a vicinity search for his sight. Police cars will slowly drive around the area looking for Marcus. Police will also enter third phase if Marcus was on foot with one heat level if a witness call was completed. Depending the heat level, the higher, the longer time it will take for the search to be called off. Dispatched Units * One triangle: 2 police cruisers will be dispatched. All officers will attempt to arrest the player. More police cruisers can respond in vicinity. * Two triangles: 3 police cruisers will be dispatched. All officers will use lethal force on the player. Roadblocks formed with police cruisers will be placed. * Three triangles: 4 police cars dispatched. Police Talos along with Police Cruisers will respond. Police Helicopter will respond as support unit and will open fire if being fired to. Roadblocks formed with police cruisers will be placed. * Four triangles: 5 police cars dispatched. Police cruisers will be called off as Police Talos and one or two MRAP will respond. MRAP are being driven by two SWAT members. Police Helicopter will open fire. Roadblocks formed by Police Talos will be placed. * Five triangles: 6 police cars dispatched. MRAP are taking over the pursuit as only one or two Police Talos will still respond. An Enforcer and a regular SWAT member will be in MRAP. All police officers will shoot through the windows at the player. Roadblocks formed by MRAP will be placed. Category:Features Category:Features in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Heat Level